Hopscotch
by sammycircle
Summary: "Let's play a game of hopscotch!" That was when it all really started for Jack Frost. Just a collection of drabbles to fill in the missing gaps, rewrite old memories and a pinch of imagination to make new ones.
1. Dreams

**Memories **

He sat by the windowsill of a particular bedroom, a lingering smile on his face. The white-haired boy twirled the staff in his hands, making the snow fall gently onto the children's unsuspecting heads, squealing with delight. The emptiness in his heart had long vanished, with a only a tiny speck of loneliness that still remained, and would probably be there for his eternal life.

His long-lost family.

"_Jane!" _

The ringing in his ears resounded and he winced, even though the laughter of the children beneath him made there no reason for that reaction.

"_Let's play a game of hopscotch like we always do!" _

Rubbing the back of his head at the distant memory, Jack didn't notice a fluttering of wings next to him, casting him worried glances.

"_You're lying! You always play tricks!"_ She had accused him, albeit rather cutely while he maintained a strong front for his only little sister.

"_One, two… three!"_ Landing on safe ground, he looked up to see the half-relieved, half-terrified face of Jane, her skates trembling on the bare, thin, ice.

"_Now it's your turn." _A little convinced, the small girl bravely took a few steps forward, and the tiny cracking of the ice frightened her to almost paralysis but nonetheless continued.

He reached out with the curved part of his staff, hooking her in just in time. Jack was now in _very _thin ice.

There was a loud, deafening crack.

"_JACK!" _Her scream seemed to never reach his ears, as he could feel the darkness overwhelm him, slowly but surely. The never-ending sinking blanked out his mind, just when his memory faded to nothings.

"Jack!" Someone was shaking his shoulders as he opened his eyes to see the tooth fairy staring intensely at him. Obviously he had fallen asleep again.

The same old dream.

"Oh, it's you." He said rather lamely, blinking a few times to get back his vision. His back felt sore from carelessly sleeping at the windowsill. And he was quite certain Tooth would chide him for that.

Instead, she peered closely at him, her face so close that he could feel her breathing. It was warm – though anything not close to the temperature of ice and snow was definitely _warm _to him.

"Are you okay?"

Seeing him nod carefully, she folded her arms, floating in the air with a glum expression on her face. Jack's nonchalant manner affected her; usually he was so full of mischief and playfulness, as well as tinges of sarcasm, though towards her he rarely released any of those remarks.

Guiltiness pricked his heart as he pulled her hand and dragged her back to North's place. She made no comment, unusual from her chatter, but simply followed Frost.

"Was it about your memory?" She guessed, judging from his pained expression, she was right. Shrugging like it was no big business, he said quietly,

"I wonder how she felt… after I…" Before he could finish that sentence, Tooth ruffled his hair, giving him a back hug as she was just flying behind him.

"If you can't change your memories, so why not make new ones?" Her tinkling laugh made him chuckle, as he hugged her impulsively. She was still very much warm.

All of a sudden, the rest of the guardians appeared. Bunnymund rolled his eyes, keeping a stoic stance.

"Don't think we're here because we care." Bunnymund shifted his weight from right to left, huffing.

Sandy made a peace sign, tipping his hat towards Jack which made him grin wider.

"New memories huh…" Raising an eyebrow, he sprang away and aimed a perfect shot at North. The snowball took a direct hit, splattering the wetness over his beard. Roaring in mock fury, he made another snowball, only to have it miss and hit _Bunnymund _squarely on the face.

"Hey why don't you ever throw at Tooth…!"

"FAVOURITISM!"

"Oh shut up, just shut up."

Jack gave one of his childish smiles. He had a whole life fun waiting _just ahead_

* * *

**I just watched Rise of the Guardians today, I still can't believe how awesome it is. Hope you liked my take on the story:) I thought of how Jack might have been after knowing his true memories and all. **

**If possible, I'd like to hear you comments on this! xx**


	2. Believe

**Believe**

It was definitely true that the Guardian of Fun thoroughly enjoyed games. It was his speciality, even before he became guardian, and even way back when he was a human.

Three hundred years he had spent, making snowflakes, chilly winds, children laugh at the first sighting of the white flakes and yet nobody knew his identity. If he didn't know who he was, why would anybody at all?

The Man of the Moon had told him, silently. _He_was Jack Frost. And nothing else.

Bursting with adventure and vigour, the reawakened boy had been around, with so little responsibility at hand it was no wonder he grew bored. Lonely, even, but he tried to push that feeling away. He was Jack Frost, the troublemaker and that was that.

Often enough, he caught sight of a random Guardian, busily on his or her way, never seeming to take a well-deserved rest while he could take naps whenever and wherever. They didn't mind, not one bit and that made Jack bewildered. Evidently, he liked making children happy. He didn't mind helping them on their way once in a while. What he didn't understand was that they giving children happiness with their own talents, not with their presence.

Jack was quite right about that point. North was usually a busy man, hustling and bustling around his workshop, occasionally giving the yetis clear instructions.

"I like it blue." North told a nearby yeti who had just accomplished his task of painting the toys RED. Groaning unhappily, the yeti put its hands on his head in utter despair.

As for Bunnymund, goodness that workaholic never fails to amaze Jack. Painstakingly, he gives each egg a unique touch of vibrant colour. Nodding with a pleased expression, the bunny bounded around, double-checking, triple-checking the precious eggs for Easter.

The ice boy hummed in amusement as he remembered the grudge the grouchy bunny held on to. Funny how he was the Guardian of _hope_.

Then, there was Sandy. He didn't require any words to be understood - well most of the time. The dreams were a wondrous magical thing, unreal but believable at the same time. Jack had experienced this, a long time ago. Almost three hundred years, in fact. When those snobbish adults think of gold, mysterious green notes appear in hand.

When children think of gold, they think of golden sand, moulded into the most peaceful creatures, unicorns, splashing dolphins, you name it.

It sure makes you wish you'd continue believing, forever, and ever...

Lastly, the one who held the key to all memories. Tooth was a curious thing, very sweet, Jack had to admit.

"Each tooth holds a child's most precious memory." The words were permanently etched on his mind. He had a life before this? He had a _family_? He had thought all of this through in awe, a sense childish hope instilled upon him.

Pitch Black.

He ruined _everything_. Everything that was within Jack's grasp vanished. Well, at least... Something didn't change.

Nobody believed in him.

Leaning against the white, pale snow wall, he cupped Baby Tooth in his hands. Watching her shiver, he looked at her mournfully.

"Sorry. All I can do is keep you cold." Even when the overwhelming loneliness washed over him like a hot sponge, Baby Tooth prodded the box lying inside the pocket if his hoodie. It glowed brilliantly.

"Pitch was right. I make a mess of everything." He failed to notice the tiny fairy fervently shaking her head.

It _was_ now or never. Wallowing in self pity wasn't exactly his favourite thing to do in the middle of Antarctica.

* * *

**I've decided to make this story a collection of moments before/after/during the movie and add a bit more from what I thought _might _happen. (changed the description by the way) I hope you enjoy this!**

**Thanks for the support xx review~**


	3. Questions

**Questions**

"They really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow!" Jack could feel his mouth being forced open by the slim fingers of the tooth fairy, examining his teeth in utter fascination.

North raised his eyebrows in warning.

Hiding her head in embarrassment, she smiled weakly, releasing her hold on Jack's jaw. He gave her a strange look.

Tooth was gawking over his teeth... _again_. Why she had this overly obsessive wonder over his teeth, he couldn't figure it out. One fine day, he got a good look at them from his reflection on the frozen pond.

As he gazed at his reflection, he could vaguely make out a brown-haired boy his eye staring right back at him. He had the exact same features, only for the factors of his pinker skin and chocolate brown eyes and hair made them stand out from one another.

Leaning towards the other boy, he checked his surroundings quickly. There was no one.

No one (mainly Bunnymund) to laugh at him talking to his reflection or calling him bonkers anyway.

"Who are you?" His voice had lowered to a mere whisper, as he saw that the reflection oddly did not follow his movements. Very odd.

The first thing that came to mind was Jane. The adorable girl that he felt he never really got to know well enough. Never got to see her grow up.

"How's Jane?" Jack said conversationally, as if it was a norm to talk to yourself.

Getting a little more desperate, he raised his tone. "How was she? How did she cope? What was I like? Was I a good brother? What did my parents say?" The torrent of questions rolled of his tongue urgently, the unanswered questions tumbled out like an avalanche triggered. His reflection simply blinked at him, smiling.

_Look up. _

Watching him mouth the words, Jack's eyes trailed upwards. All he saw was the moon shining brightly, illuminating his surroundings.

"I've waited for hundreds of years…Don't you think I deserve some _answers_?" He asked the Man of the Moon dryly, sarcasm laced in his words. The orb of light was as still as ever, calmly listening to his words with no hint of giving responses. A shadow loomed over him as he spun around to come face to face with the last person he wanted to see at that moment.

Bunnymund twirled his boomerang casually. "What are you doing, Jack? Talking to yourself?"

"No. I was talking to the moon. But I guess he's quite quiet huh?" Then, he walked off the forest, leaving icy patterns on the way.

"Just go… paint your eggs." He said shortly, giving a wry grin, pushing past the trees.

And he was gone. Bunnymund decided it was time to take a visit to Tooth again.

* * *

**I'd like to send my love and regards to those involved in the Newtown shooting... So many young, delicate lives. Stay strong and hope for the best for all of you. xx**

**I do hope it'll be a comfort to know that _a child's dream never dies. _**


	4. Future

**Future**

A single strand of brown hair floated down onto Tooth's feathers, making her ticklish. Plucking the stand out, she observed the curious piece, wondering of it was left behind from one of the numerous children.

Her intuition told her it meant more than just a strand of brown, so she placed it carefully into a box. It was a tiny little thing, filled with beads, a cotton ball, three pearl-white teeth, a pair of carved golden coins and a handwritten note. A whole opaque case of what Tooth considered her treasures.

That was when Bunnymund busted into the room, nearly shocking her out of her wits.

"AHH!" She yelped, dropping the box from her hands.

Catching her breath, she saw Bunnymund, breathing a sigh a relief, "Oh it's you… What's the matter?"

"Jack." From the seriousness of his tone, Tooth was quite certain it wasn't about a childish squabble back in '68 blizzard Easter.

Delicately putting her treasure box back into place, she gazed thoughtfully at Bunnymund, waiting for further elaboration.

"… He's searching for answers, not his past this time."

She understood the situation immediately, propping her head up on her elbows. "The future? The one he left behind?" The guardians had taken note that this might happen sooner or later, but were still evidently unprepared.

"A peek in her memories?" Tooth gasped in horror, her voice lowered to a mere whisper. It was almost _forbidden _to look at other children's memories. They were previous, private ones that were only for them to remember. Even the tooth fairy refrained herself from ever peeking in pure curiosity.

An urgent Guardian meeting (excluding Jack) was held at North's workshop. Sandy suggested letting Jack find the memory box himself, while Bunnymund wanted to look at _Jack_'s memory box, sparking an petty argument between Tooth and himself, as North cleared his throat loudly.

"The Man of the Moon is trying to tell us something." A lone beam of light shone at one direction. The concerned guardians scrambled over to see who he was pointing to.

Jack was crouching at the frozen pond again, concentrating his attention on his own reflection.

Another beam of light shone at Jane's box of memories in Tooth's hand.

"Are you _sure_?" Still hugely hesitant, Bunnymund nudged the doubtful fairy. Sandy gave a huge thumbs up on the top of his head.

"If the Man of the Moon tells you something, we should probably trust him."

Nodding slowly, she finally agreed. "Of course…"

* * *

**Reviews please! :) Sorry that the chapters vary in length, it depends on the amount of inspiration I have for each one xx I wonder who's hair it was? **


	5. Sister

**Sister**

He sat, stone-faced on a rock, staring into space. Out of the corner of his eye, he could recognise the colourful fairy anywhere but at that moment he really couldn't be bothered.

"Hello Jack." She said softly.

"Hi." His voice seemed far away, distant, as though he was in another world.

"Are you here to look at my teeth again? I'm sure they still _sparkle like freshly fallen snow_." Mimicking her, the playful grin seemed a little too forced in Tooth's opinion.

Placing the memory box onto the soft snow, took the strand of hair and made sure he took it.

"I believe this belongs to you."

_Is that… hair?_

She waved a quick goodbye before setting off, leaving him dumb speechless.

The box was opened with trembling fingers, itching to see the past.

"JACK!"

_That voice._

An eight-year-old version of him was grabbing a little girl by the hand, racing through the village jubilantly. The girl was absolutely delighted, squealing while tightly holding onto the hand.

"Slow down, Jack!"

"No way, that would be too boring!"

Out of breath, she halted, pulling him to a stop as well. "But I can't catch up!" Jack Frost watched his little sister whine in protest, as the younger him laughed, effortlessly lifting her up to piggyback her.

Adjusting himself so that she was comfortably resting on his back, he turned his head to check on Jane.

"Is this better?" Happily nodding, she giggled. He positively beamed, racing off once again. The chilly spring wind blew against their ears, tickling them.

The scene closed and a bright light enveloped the whole setting, blinding Jack's entire vision. Wincing, he peeked out with one eye, glad to see that the brightness was no longer there.

He was now standing on a grass patch, with Jane cowering slightly over two larger-sized boys towering over her mercilessly. He yearned to slap them away with his staff, to protect the vulnerable girl but evidently that was not possible.

"Go away!" Jane yelled in a high-pitch voice, holding both hands up in defence.

They merely tauntingly came closer; the smirks on their faces grew wider.

All of a sudden, another figure shot out from the blue, hovering between Jane and the bullies. He was half a head shorter than them, but the firm stand he took was another matter.

"You heard her, _go away._" He said icily, with no trace of joking in his tone. The scene then faded and Jack assumed it was a memory she wanted to forget

The next part finally showed his parents, wide-eyed and concerned. Jack could see why the look of pure shock was on their faces – it wasn't everyday that he'd probably come home with a bloodied nose and shirt.

"Jack dear, what happened?"

Jane immediately intercepted their conversation, "He beat up those bad guys!"

Glancing at her son warily, his mother asked, "Is that true?"

"Big brother responsibilities." He said, nonchalantly wiping the blood with a towel silently given to him by his father, not hiding the look of satisfaction on his face. Sighing, the parents closed the door behind them, shaking their heads but feeling proud at the same time.

A time skip was done as Jack saw his around fifteen-year-old self refer back to the incident, staring at his sister quizzically.

"Why were they after you?" He was clean now, fresh from the shower. Jane averted his eyes, preferring to cuddle a teddy bear in front of her.

"Uh, I kind of told them off because they chased all the little kids off the slide and one of them fell down and had this reallyyyy bad cut and – "

Patting her head to save her from all the explanation, he chuckled in bemusement.

"I have a funny little sister."

"Am not!"

"Yes you are." A petty bicker ensued as his mother knocked on the door to quieten them down.

"Sorry mom." They said simultaneously.

"But… well done little sis." Ruffling her hair, he smiled down at her.

Once the words left his mouth, the surroundings became a blur, fast-forwarding to yet another memory. _Exactly how many memories were there? _

Alas, the end was nearing, or so he thought. Holding a pair of skates, he saw himself in a trench coat, waving off his mother's concerns. Jane was jumping with excitement, barely containing herself.

After this, he thought it would be over and popped back into the world of reality. Or so he _thought_.

* * *

**thank you all for the reviews,fav,follows xx**

**R&R guys! Part two of this would come right up soon~ **


	6. Skates

**Skates**

Spending the entire time trying not to watch your own death fall into the hands of fate is not so simple, especially when you've already seen it once. And according to Jack, once is more than enough.

"JACK!" He covered his eyes with his hands, expecting to be transported back to the real world. It was at that point that it dawned on him - these are her memories, not his.

He could make out the terribly appalled expression of Jane, paralyzed on the ice, hopelessly watching her brother sink deeper and deeper, not surfacing. Collapsing on her knees, Jack wished again that he could have her a big hug, a reassuring one that he didn't really _die_, just got, well a bit more pale than usual. The look of absolute helplessness that Jack could understand how she was feeling.

Her only brother had just exchanged places with her. It would have been her drowning, her doom, her ill fate that she stepped on thin ice but no, Jack sacrificed his life for her.

"Jack..." She whimpered, totally at a loss. Attempting to pull him up was deemed useless, the ice cracked every time she tried to go near the big hole created. There would be no one to save her now if she carelessly dropped in.

Staggering towards the safe snow, she wrapped her arms around both knees rocking back and forth. The tears now streamed freely down her face as she sniffled quietly.

"I'm so sorry!" Her wail pierced through the silence, making Jack shudder.

"I'm sorry too... " A tear had rolled down his cheek, turning into an icicle upon contact. He felt horribly guilty, leaving her behind like this. Who would protect her now? Who would make her laugh? Who would listen to her constant rambling? Sure, his parents could substitute him for those things but... It's not the same.

Another brightness meant that it was yet to be over.

His whole family, friends he didn't know and relatives he couldn't remember gathered in front of a grey tombstone. Jack's mother was grief-shaken (even though Jack suspected quite a while has passed), maintaining her balance by leaning against the his father, whom wasn't very stable himself.

As for Jane, she was the first to get to the grave, Jack noticed that she was considerably calmer now, although the wearied expression she wore still worried him.

On the tombstone it was clearly carved neatly,

**R. I. P JACK BROWN**

1694-1712

_To the boy who brought much fun and laughter to the world._

"He's a brave boy." An elderly grandmother murmured, dabbing her eyes.

Jane was arranging the flowers lying on the grave, a small but determined smile smile on her face. Kneeling down so she was at its level, she spoke.

"Hullo Jack, it's me Jane. Your cute little sister?" Jack grinned, she sure learnt his ways.

"It's been a while... A couple of months I think? I still miss you though , it's like nobody's as funny as you ever were." She had started tracing the letters on the stone absent-mindedly.

"I did a lot of thinking," Jack snorted - as far as he could see, she was probably the most impulsive next to Bunnymund. "And I've decided I'm going to be stronger now."

"You were always there... So I relied on you a lot. I always thought... If anything went wrong, my cool big brother would come to save me." Leaning against the tombstone, he listened to her chatter aimlessly with a crooked smile.

"The bad guys... You remember them?" He clenched his fist. Of course he remembered.

"I tried to tell them to stop being bullies."

Jack sucked in a quick breath. "Then it came to me... You couldn't be there to save me anymore."

Rubbing a big bruise on her arm that hurt just by looking, she gave a lopsided smile.

"But then, snowballs came out from nowhere hitting them. It was like… someone frost-nipped their noses and they became better people! Pretty amazing huh?"

"You still saved me." Jack oddly had a flashback of a lonely little girl raising her fists against two burly boys… unknowingly that was _her_?

"I ask myself, why did you leave me? Why didn't you take me with you? Anywhere would be better with you!"

"... But nobody told me the answer."

_I've waited for hundreds of years… Don't you think I deserve some answers?_

"I can take care of myself now, Jack. You don't have to worry anymore!"

"For a long time I hated skating. Mom and Dad tried so hard, but I just hated it."

Brushing her hair back, she continued, "Now, my _dream_ is to be a figure skater."

_She has a dream..._

"You've grown up, Jane." Jack could feel the wetness in his eyes, extremely touched. If wasn't sappy or depressing, it was actually a happy feeling.

"When I get sad, the cold frost nips at my nose." She said brightly. He had spent a full day trying to cheer a small, gloomy girl and he had no idea she was his _sister_.

Kissing the stone and giving a last lingering look, she walked back to her parent's open arms.

"Love you."

There was a gaping hole in this memory, Jack prayed it hasn't ended just yet.

He was at the graveyard again, though it was empty. Bewildered, he searched around to see a relatively young girl who'd just reached her teens.

_Jane?_

No words came out from her mouth, in her fingers was a piece of rectangular paper. A ticket.

The ticket was gently placed among the many flowers dotting the grave, where grass had already grown.

"I hope you're happy, wherever you are Jack." Picking up her skates, she stared fixedly at the tombstone, her eyes shining.

Taking a peek at the contents of the ticket, he smiled faintly. "I am."

_Wintertime Tenth Anniversary Special Figure skating showcase – Jane Brown_

* * *

**WOW this is my longest chapter yet! You guys are very encouraging, thank you!**_  
_

**Since I'm done with the whole Jack's little sister's memory part, do you have any other ideas? What you want me to write and stuff cos this IS kinda a drabble :) PM me!**

**Read&Review xx**


	7. Kangaroos

**Kangaroos **

Five days before Christmas and everyone's hard at work.

Well, _almost _everyone. North was bustling around in his workshop, occasionally checking the naughty list for the correct amount of toys. Sandy was flying around as usual, making sure children had their good, golden dreams full of hope and belief. Tooth's fairies was collecting teeth, not to forget replacing it with a precious coin while herself she took great care in keeping each memory in its place. Bunnymund… The self-proclaimed bunny was decorating his eggs with all his ability, not even having time to greet the meddlesome Jack Frost when he popped in to visit.

"Hullo kangaroo!" Jack leaned against the brick wall, as relaxed as ever. Bunnymund typically scowled at him, but did not retaliate as he usually does, somehow this just irked Jack even more.

"Where's your pouch kangaroo?"

Breathing in and out, Bunnymund attempted to block out every source of noise from Jack. "Ignore him, ignore him…"

"Ah I forgot, only females have pouches."

"GET OUT!"

"Whoops."

Flying around in search of some fun, Jack could see the tooth fairy's palace not far ahead.

"Let's pay a visit!" It was decided – Jack's next target was none other than Tooth. Next, back to the human world to see Jamie, at least Jamie would be happy to see him, unlike some bad-tempered bunny with a bad case of tantrums.

* * *

**A quick update here! It's almost christmas hooray! I'm busy making presents too:D There'll probably be a xmas special chapter, but I guess Jack has to visit all the guardians first huh? Including Jamie, realised I nearly forgot about that important fella!**

**On a side note... To nickyx3 I'll consider that idea thanks lots! ^^ But right now, it's about christmas~~**

**To TheGodlessAngelOfDarkness Aww I'm glad you liked it ;) **


	8. Christmas

**Christmas**

Christmas was an important festival. It was a chance to let the children know the guardians were there for them, when the sense of belief was stronger around this period.

It's not surprise that the guardians are usually so busy during Christmas that they neglect their happiness for the sake of the children, even if they don't realise it. North was sweating buckets even though it was supposedly _winter_.

Watching from a distance, Jack sighed at the workaholics. It wasn't all that fun playing by yourself…

"Jamie!"

A brown-haired boy spun around to see the guardian leaning against the wall, grinning from ear to ear. He shouted in excitement, attracting the attention of many kids, and some wary-looking adults.

Waving enthusiastically, he yelled, "HI JACK!" The oblivious adults shook their heads – kids and their vivid imagination.

"How about we make life better for the guardians?" If Bunnymund was there and heard all of it, he might have fainted in shock – in no universe was this the Jack he knew.

Very soon, a normal-looking tree had transformed into a wondrous creation by the children, sparkling with decorations of all kinds, and a gigantic silver star at the top.

"You guys better go to bed now, North – I mean Santa's coming to deliver presents, he wouldn't want the children to be peeking." Shooing them back into their homes (with a lot of whining and complaints), he rubbed his hands in glee.

"Now for the finale!"

Dragging an extremely reluctant Bunnymund, a curious Tooth, a slightly haggard North and a relatively calm Sandy towards the pond, he pointed below them.

"Yeah we know, it's your lovely pond." Bunnymund said sarcastically, earning a hurt look from Jack.

"It ain't any pond kangaroo! Look closer!"

Squinting her eyes, Tooth said, "I can see some statues…" Sandy got everyone's attention by sprinkling sand all over them, causing North to sneeze and send the sleigh out of control.

Alas, Sandy's attempt failed, the guardians were too preoccupied in jumping off the sleigh in an attempt to avoid crashing into the trees.

"I feel sick…" gulped Bunnymund.

"HOLD ON TIGHT!" North roared, holding tightly to the reins.

Landing with a great crash, North and Bunnymund tumbled out spluttering (the only two unable to just fly off the sleigh), as the reindeers pawed the ground in annoyance.

"Wow Jack!" Tooth gasped in amazement – the five ice statues of the guardians stood under the moonlight, glittering.

Standing beside his own duplicate, Jack accepted the compliment graciously, "It's really nice, isn't it?"

"Not bad Frostie." Bunnymund grunted, still rather disgruntled that they had such an impromptu landing.

Sandy was admiring Jack's handiwork, making a big thumbs up for Jack to see, as well as a heart.

"Wait, Tooth I want to show you something." Jack pulled out skates hidden behind a rock, as Tooth stared at him with a doubtful expression etched on her face.

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea… JACK!" Not bothering to listen to her, Jack made her put on the skates in a flash, pulling her across the pond. He himself slid across the ice barefooted, not that it felt any colder than usual anyway.

Holding her hand gently, he smiled at her flustered appearance. "I'm going to teach you how to skate." Glancing at the other guardians who were not helping her with her plight _at all_, she held on to his hand firmly, wondering why the rest of them were smirking.

"Awk-ward." Bunnymund stated, although he was quite pleased with his replica, as Sandy shrugged. North was searching for something in his sleigh at that moment.

"PRESENTS!"

Immediately, all the Guardians jumped to attention – it _was _Santa they were talking about, he never disappoints.

"Am I on the naughty list?" Jack asked earnestly.

"You hold the record."

Watching him hand out the presents mournfully, Jack asked again, "Does that mean I don't get presents?"

Fumbling with a few boxes, North didn't answer him, instead handing him a silver-wrapped box.

"_Merry Christmas_, Jack."

* * *

**Did you all have a good Christmas?:D I'm putting this complete for now, got a lot of stuff going on so I might not update for a long time, unless I strike some sudden inspiration. Anyways, thank you all once again for reading and a happy new year! **


End file.
